


chi è voluto bene nun s'o scorda

by waferkya



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: Il sogghigno di Genny mentre segue Scianel giù per le scale non promette niente di buono, niente che sarà semplice gestire, e Patrizia si prende un attimo di solitudine per recuperare la compostezza, un’espressione cauta e neutrale che non la tradisca.s03e06. Il punto di vista di Patrizia sugli sguardi con cui Genny e Ciro si parlano.
Relationships: Ciro Di Marzio/Gennaro "Genny" Savastano
Kudos: 16





	chi è voluto bene nun s'o scorda

Il sogghigno di Genny mentre segue Scianel giù per le scale non promette niente di buono, niente che sarà semplice gestire, e Patrizia si prende un attimo di solitudine per recuperare la compostezza, un’espressione cauta e neutrale che non la tradisca. Una parte di lei già si pente di aver accettato di fare il doppiogioco per Genny; ma un’altra parte, che è enorme e affamata e incazzata, scalpita entusiasta e le ricorda che non è mai stata così viva come quando stava accanto a un Savastano.

Patrizia scende al piano di sotto augurandosi di poter proteggere il figlio meglio di quanto non le sia riuscito col padre.

Il problema di cui parlava Domenico è uno schieramento di ragazzetti vestiti di nero, barbe lunghe e tatuaggi, motorini e mentalità, facce truci ma ancora sporche di latte. Patrizia aggrotta la fronte e se da un lato capisce la preoccupazione degli uomini di Scianel—una ventina di sconosciuti che piombano all’improvviso ad interrompere un incontro teoricamente segreto non è un buon segno, pure se i tizi in questione hanno dovuto chiedere la venti euro per la miscela alla mamma prima di scendere—dall’altro non si spiega in nessun modo la smorfia compiaciuta di Genny.

Poi Ciro Di Marzio viene avanti tra i ragazzi, e si ferma faccia a faccia con Scianel, e l’istinto di Patrizia è girarsi di scatto verso Genny, perché lei è disarmata. Ma Genny non sta caricando un colpo in canna, anzi, non sembra neanche sorpreso dalla carrambata. Tira dritto, guarda i ragazzi, poi guarda Ciro.

Patrizia serra la mascella e si torce le mani dietro la schiena.

Lo sguardo tra Ciro e Genny è una conversazione di cui lei riesce a intuire poco più che briciole. C’è tranquillità e intesa e un progetto condiviso, questo Patrizia lo capisce, lo capirebbe anche un cieco; ma c’è anche—ed è la cosa più strana—come la ricerca di una conferma che stanno facendo la cosa giusta. E non è solo Genny a chiederla a Ciro, non sono più un bambino e il suo maestro: Ciro lo guarda con la stessa domanda, se la pongono l’un l’altro e l’un l’altro si rassicurano, acchiappando a due mani il coraggio, che per ciascuno a quanto pare ha la forma e la faccia dell’altro.

Patrizia sente le ginocchia molli come se avesse preso un colpo allo stomaco. Vorrebbe prendere Genny da parte e scuoterlo e urlare: come può guardare in quel modo l’uomo che ha ucciso sua madre, che ha ucciso suo padre? Come può pensare di fidarsi e affidarsi a quelle mani sporche del suo sangue? Ma non li sente i suoi genitori strillare? E invece Genny ignora la puntura del suo sguardo, fa come se tutto fosse normale, e neanche mette in conto l’idea che qualcuno possa avere qualcosa da ridire.

Patrizia guarda Ciro Di Marzio e le si mozza il respiro in gola, la testa le scoppia dalla voglia di strappargli i polmoni dal petto e farglieli ingoiare. Come fa Genny a volerlo vicino?

Genny propone a Scianel di mettersi contro i grandi del centro, Patrizia sa che dovrebbe stare a sentire ma ha occhi solo per Ciro, sta cercando di capire se davvero ha avuto l’audacia di farsi vedere o se non sia tutto solo un’allucinazione. Anche Ciro dal canto suo non la perde di vista, e questo le fa piacere, Genny si è scelto un alleato infame ma almeno non stupido; Ciro sta rigido e teso come in attesa di vederla esplodere. Anche per questo Patrizia si costringe a calmarsi. Non gliene darà la soddisfazione.

Scianel s’ingoia la storiella di Genny, lenza amo ed esca in un unico boccone, non le pare vero di potersi prendere una vendetta vecchia di trent’anni. Genny sorride trionfante, per oggi ha vinto; Ciro rimane impassibile ma Patrizia lo sta guardando abbastanza fisso da notare il minuscolo rilassarsi della sua postura, una ruga di preoccupazione al lato della bocca che si appiattisce, i pugni sempre pronti a scattare che si sciolgono e ritornano mani.

L’accordo è preso, la guerra verrà.

Ciro Di Marzio, nella mente di Patrizia un demone che trae la sua forza dal caos, mette gli occhiali da sole e fa un passo per andarsene.

Saluta soltanto Genny, gli aggancia una mano all’incavo del gomito, la lascia lì per un attimo a dire _ci vediamo dopo_ e _grazie_ e _siamo stati bravi_ e chissà che cos’altro. Genny sorride a Scianel, e continua a sorriderle e a guardarla anche quando Ciro si allontana di un passo, e continua a sorriderle e a guardarla anche mentre tutto il peso del suo corpo d’istinto segue il movimento di Ciro, sbilanciandosi a lato.

Patrizia rimane impalata dov’è mentre Ciro si porta via i ragazzini, e di sua volontà non si muoverebbe mai, ma l’abbaio impaziente di Scianel la riporta all’ordine.

Solo ora, finalmente, Genny la guarda. Dalla sua espressione non traspare più niente, e Patrizia sente le guance arrossire quando si rende conto di essere sotto esame. Abbassa gli occhi, si affretta a seguire Scianel: tutto quello che ha da dire, Genny lo sa già, perfettamente e forse anche meglio di lei. Se ha scelto di mettersi comunque nelle mani di Ciro avrà le sue certezze e le sue garanzie, avrà le sue ragioni, e Patrizia è sicura che per trovarle dovrà partire da quel saluto senza parole e da quella conversazione occhi negli occhi.

Mentre rientra in macchina è assalita a tradimento dall’unico ricordo felice della sua infanzia. Suo padre sta per uscire, va di fretta eppure si attarda in cucina a dare un bacio a sua madre, che appena lo sente entrare piega la testa a offrirgli le labbra e sorride della sua tenerezza e gli dice di sistemarsi bene il colletto della camicia, il tutto senza mai alzare gli occhi dai fagioli che sta sgranando come un rosario.

Patrizia scuote la testa e si rimprovera l’assurdità del pensiero.

(Poi Genny la convoca a notte fonda allo stabilimento solo per dirle: “Iss è cchiù ro’ sang’ mij,” e la guarda fisso e scopre i denti come per sfidarla a contraddirlo. Patrizia rifiata, ha la soluzione del rebus. Sa che nome dare a quello che ha visto passare dagli occhi di Genny agli occhi di Ciro. Lo conosce bene, quel sentimento spaventoso che scoppia al di fuori di ogni logica e ammansisce le tempeste e fa bene alla terra.

Genny le parla di don Pietro e non ce n’era nemmeno bisogno. Patrizia ha capito.

Se fosse una vita diversa, in un mondo diverso, farebbe il giro del bancone e stringerebbe Genny in un abbraccio; se fosse una vita diversa, in un mondo diverso, sorriderebbe: sarebbe una bella notizia.

E invece per la gente come loro l’amore è una promessa di dolore e Patrizia, braccia incrociate al petto, lascia che il cordoglio le riempia lo sguardo. Si ritrova a pregare Dio che l’Immortale sia all’altezza della sua fama, e risparmi a Genny altre lacrime e sangue.

E Dio la sente, la ascolta, si fa una risata e affila il mare sotto la barca di Enzo, ma intanto ha già scelto i colori con cui dipingere un tramonto straordinario sul porto di Riga.)  


**Author's Note:**

> c'ho fatto l'abbonamento a scrivere di 'sta stagione...
> 
> scritta per la decima edizione della Maritombola, prompt "un solo POV".


End file.
